Who's Crying Now?
Who's Crying Now? is the eighth episode of Power Rangers: Zeo, marks the destruction of Grantor. Plot After Sarah deals with some small-minded bullies at school, the Zeo Rangers square off against a more dangerous bully, Grantor. Story At the School Brittany and Mandy are at it again with annoying the students and making them move out of the way when she sees Sarah who is putting her books in her locker, and they walk over towards Sarah and just look at her. "Can I help you?" Sarah says as she looks at them both. They looked at each other then at her again. "Maybe you can cry for us after we put your books in the trash," Mandy says as she looks into Sarah's eyes. Sarah just stands there unfazed by them. "Do you see any tears from my eyes," Sarah says as she looks at the two girls. And they walk away from her and pick on a young girl named Heather who is just newer then Sarah is and before Mandy could put her into her locker Sarah grabs her hand and they have another stare down and Mandy and her girls walk away from them. "Thank you," Heather says as she's picking her books up from the floor. Sarah kneels down as well and helps her out. "Its my pleasure I hate seeing people get bullied especially nice people," Sarah says as she looks at Heather who is inspired by what she said as Sarah keeps helping her out and she's joined by her friends. Theme Song: Zeo Go, Zeo Stronger than before Go, Zeo! Powered up for more Go, Zeo! Rangers at the core Zeo Power Rangers! Higher they can soar Go, Zeo! Fired up for more Go, Zeo! Even up the score! Zeo! Zeo! Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Go Go Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Episode 8 Who's Crying Now? In the Sea Castle Grantor isn't happy after getting bested by the Red Zeo Ranger in their first fight and is looking for revenge against the Rangers Sarah especially, when he's approached by Elyria. "You know my father isn't happy with they way you and Vortix have been handling the Rangers as of late he may just destroy you for your next failure," Elyria says as she looks at Grantor with an evil grin. Grantor laughs. "Impossible Vortix wouldn't allow it because I'm his second in command of his army, I'll prove to Nercon and the General that I can destroy those Rangers," Grantor says as he heads out to the city. In the woods Heather is practicing her Karate moves that she learned at Rocky's dojo and gets done and sees Grantor walking about looking for the Power Rangers so he can destroy them he sees Heather and walks over to her and then Heather trips and she's scared at what's about to happen to her when the Zeo Rangers Yellow (Christy) and Blue (Rocco) show up and double kick Grantor in the stomach. "Ah, Rangers you're here finally," Grantor says as he smiles and laughs evilly. Both Rangers face Grantor in their fighting stances as they circle each other and Yellow Ranger (Christy) and Blue Ranger (Rocco) run towards him with their Zeo Blades out before they got their power weapons out and Grantor gets out his Saber, and they fight each other as Grantor strikes the two rangers making their suits erupt in sparks as he gets the upper hand on them he runs two fingers on the blade of his sword and it powers up and then a black energy slash hits both the Blue and Yellow Rangers sending them flying as they de-morph and Grantor then heads to destroy the city. Sarah, Amy, and Joe search for the others and they see them in the warehouse and they help them as Rocco looks at them. "Grantor is more powerful now he thought he finished us off, he's gone to the city to attack it we need to get to the city ahhh, Rocco says as he tries to get up but can't. Amy looks at him. "Don't move you've been hurt," Amy says as she looks at them. Then Sarah looks at the team. "Joe you're with me Amy stay here with them," Sarah says as she looks at Joe then turns to Christy. Amy nods at her and then both Joe and Sarah run to confront Grantor. At the mountain area Grantor is looking at the city. "My master will be pleased when I destroy the Rangers and flatten the city for him," Grantor says as his hand powers up and then sends out a barrage of lighting. Joe and Sarah are running towards the mountain side as they see the city being attacked Joe turns to Sarah. "He's attacking the city," Joe says as he looks at her. Sarah nods at him and they see Grantor attacking the city. "Hey, Grantor" Sarah says as she looks at him. He turns to see both the Blue and Red Ranger. "Ah, Rangers I guess you've seen your friends down for the count and I'm here to defeat you Red Ranger, so blue stay out of my way," Grantor says as he looks at them. Both Sarah and Joe nod at each other. "It's morphing time," Sarah says as she activates her morpher. Joe does the same. "Zeo Ranger III Blue," Joe says as he morphs into the Zeo Blue Ranger. "Zeo Ranger V Red," Sarah says as she morphs into the Zeo Red Ranger. They got into fighting poses and they rush Grantor and they fought him but he was still too strong forcing them to get out their power weapons. "Zeo V Power Saber," Zeo Red Ranger (Sarah) says as her sword appears. "Zeo power Axes," Zeo Blue Ranger (Joe) says as his weapons appear in his hands. Grantor snickers a bit. You think those toys will defeat me you're sorely mistaken," Grantor says as his ax appears and he runs towards the rangers. Both Red (Sarah) and Blue (Joe) run towards him with their weapons and they fought him and they were getting beaten back hard, as Grantor powers up his final attack. "Super dark strike," Grantor says as he raised his ax up in the air. Zeo Ranger Blue (Joe) runs towards Zeo Ranger Red (Sarah) and takes the full attack causing his suit to erupt in a shower of sparks and the ground explodes as they both fall off the cliff and then they de-morph. "Joe hey man are you alright?" Sarah says as she looks at him. He nods at her. "I'm sorry Sarah he did a great deal of damage to me," Joe says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "You rest Joe I'll take care of him," Sarah says as she removes her jacket and puts his head on it. She runs after Grantor who is still blasting the city from afar. "HEY!" Sarah shouts as she looks at him. He turns to her. "Ah, so you survived my attack," Grantor says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "You're gonna pay for what you did to my friends," Sarah says as she looks at him. He smirks. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME, ZEO RANGER V RED!" Sarah shouts as she runs towards him and instant morphs into the Zeo Ranger V Red with her Zeo V power saber out. Grantor runs towards her and they fight it off as she gets in some good hits but Grantor starts besting her in the fight and then swings his saber down hard causing her suit to erupt in a shower of sparks and he sends out a power slash causing Sarah to de-morph again but her saber is still out. "Now it's time to destroy you little red princess," Grantor says as he looks at her. She grabs her saber and blocks his sword from touching her. "Now cry beg for mercy like a pathetic human that you are," Grantor says as he looks at her. She's still blocking his saber as Joe watches from afar. "Sarah no rahh," Joe says as he's still hurt from the battle. Grantor laughs as he's about to destroy Sarah. "He may have a chance of destroying the Red Ranger my father will be pleased," Elyria says as she looks at the battle from afar as well. Sarah is still blocking his saber with her saber. "Beg for mercy and cry Human for I will destroy you and your friends and then my master can rule this planet," Grantor says as he looks at Sarah as he's trying to take her out. She's holding him back. "Take a good look do you see any tears," Sarah says as she looks at him. She pushes him back and flips and instant morphs and poses as she swings her saber out. "HIYA!" Zeo Red ranger (Sarah) says as she poses. They collide with their sabers again and again. "This next attack will finish you off Red," Grantor says as he powers up his saber. Red Ranger (Sarah) powers up her saber as well. "No it won't Grantor," Red Ranger (Sarah) says as she looks at him. The two run towards each other as they do their power slashes. "ZEO V POWER SABER FINAL STRIKE!" Red Ranger (Sarah) shouts as she swings her saber. Grantor swings his. "Super destructo Slash!" Grantor shouts as he swing his saber. The two stand apart from each other, Sarah drops to one knee. "Yes I won," Grantor says as he celebrates. But as he walked away he starts sparking and surging with energy. What but how no I failed you master and I failed you General AVENGE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Grantor shouts as he falls to the ground and explodes. Elyria sends out her energy beam and Grantor grows to a giant. "I'll destroy you Rangers for good this time," Grantor says as he looks down at Sarah. Then several energy blasts hit him Sarah turns and sees the Zeo Zords approaching her. "Man that's perfect timing guys," Ranger Red (Sarah) says as she leaps into the air. Her red energy beam goes into her zord. "Zeo Megazord formation," Zeo Ranger V Red (Sarah) says as she activates the megazord formation. Cast & Characters Zeo Rangers Allies *Drew Hale *Cestra *Zoey *Jordan Villains *Necron(Mentioned) **Elyria **Vortix **Grantor-Destroyed by the Zeo Red Ranger, and then the Zeo Megazord Saber. **Symbolites-never seen or used. W W